


OYA OYA OYA?

by kawaiigeyamaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Begging, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Creampie, Cuddling, Cunnilingus, Daishou loves you, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingering, Grinding, Kuroo is so cruel, Lazy Mornings, Masturbation, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, NSFW, Oral Sex, POST-COITAL CUTENESS, Porn with Feelings, Power Play, Praise Kink, Riding, SNAKE BOY, Sleepy Sex, Spanking, Teasing, Tickling, Tsukki is naturally dom af, slight praise kink, striptease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiigeyamaa/pseuds/kawaiigeyamaa
Summary: NSFW loving with your favorite volleybaes.  Sin that pretends to have a storyline.  You can send me requests on Tumblr at kawaiigeyamaa.  Additional tags will be added as I go!xo





	1. Tsukishima Kei | Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends! To get my thirsty ass through this hiatus until season 4, I've decided to start posting little one-off stories about sex with everyone's favorite fictional volleyball players. 
> 
> These fantasies are a bit self-indulgent, but please send requests for anybody that you want me to write about, anime and manga! I will do my best to capture characters to the best of my ability. I don't really have rules or limitations to who/what I'll write about for now.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as kawaiigeyamaa, and you can send requests there or comment them here! 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> xo Izzy

"Stop restraining yourself," Tsukishima demands.

You've been in this position enough times to know that regaining control is a lost cause with Kei, but you still bite down to mute your mewls, not ready to give in.

With a slap to your ass, he hisses his next words out like venom. “I know you, I know your body better than that. So are you gonna tell me what you want, or are you gonna keep trying to hide your face in that pillow?”

He grinds his hips into your backside again and you involuntarily push back, wanting to feel how hard his clothed cock is against you. What comes out of your mouth is something between a shout and a moan, his name mangled with your breaths. 

“Tsukish - Kei, ah, please…”

“I don’t know what you’re asking for, my love,” he croons, patronizingly sweet. He has you completely at his mercy - your flushed expression makes that clear.

Tonight, you had a multi-step plan to ensure that you would be taking charge, and things had been going according to plan so far: you took off his glasses and blindfolded Kei from behind as he finished up the dinner you slaved over all day (with love) for him, led him upstairs, and unbuttoned his dress shirt. Once you got him down to his boxer briefs, you used the red silk tie he’d been wearing to bind him to a chair. You removed the satin from his eyes and placed his glasses back on, and shuffled the sex playlist you two meticulously crafted together. You slowly and sensually revealed to him the brand new black lace lingerie set you bought for this occasion, complete with sheer thigh highs and a garter belt. It was his turn, finally, to be on the receiving end of the teasing. But you weren't going to torture him, you were just going to build him up to a nice dessert at the end of your little game. The least you could do for his birthday, right?

Yet unbeknownst to you, he subtly eased his way out of your unsophisticated knots. He caught you off guard when you turned your back to unclip your bra, forcing you onto the bed on your hands and knees. You couldn’t help but bite your lip; although it wasn’t what you had envisioned, you couldn’t complain. He's always liked watching you submit to him, and with the way he moves his body, you barely ever put up a fight. It was his birthday, after all. What Kei wants, Kei gets.

“Hmm? I’m not gonna move until you tell me what to do,“ he teases with the tip of his cock sliding up and down your still-covered entrance.  
He slips it a little higher, up to your asshole for a quick second and you let out a girlish gasp at the new sensation.

“Oh? Is that what you want?” he muses, tucking that reaction away for future reference. His smug expression only worsens the ache in your core.

You aren’t too sure what you’re begging for anymore. All you know is that you need relief, and he’s not ready to give it to you yet. You feel a cool breeze against you now that he’s pulled his hips away and replaced them with his mouth, blowing a little cool air that causes you to shiver. You think for a second that he might be getting ready to use his tongue on your cunt, but instead, he orders you to get on your back.

He sits up in front of you, sure to hold your gaze as he commands, “Touch yourself for me.” Such lewd and vulnerable act, it was one of very few things you had never done for him before. Yet with the way he was looking at you, he could ask you to do anything right now and you’d comply. “Whatever I want tonight, right?”

So you lean back against the headboard, and his eyes are fixated on your right hand traveling down your torso, lightly scraping your nails across the skin of your stomach. You open your legs wider to give him a better view of the glistening between your thighs.

“Those need to go,” he nods at the skimpy garments just barely covering your body. You start to take your socks off first. “No baby, those stay on.”

You unclasp the garter straps from your socks first, and kick the article to the floor. Then you slowly drag your panties down to your ankles. When they reach your toes, you hold them to his face with your foot and he doesn’t hesitate to lick the wet spot, making you shiver. You put your foot back down and start to trace slow circles around your clit before dipping two fingers inside with shallow thrusts. You spread your cunt wide open, a sight Kei would lock in his memory for later. Your other hand comes into play now, bringing attention back to your clit as your two digits disappear even deeper inside you, curling against your front wall before retreating again. You try to match the paces of your hands, but the view of Kei stroking himself in front of you destroys your last few ounces of composure. He starts out languidly, but as he stares intently at the way your fingers move in and out of your slick pussy, his movements get faster with yours. 

The telltale signs show that he's getting close, but before the you two can come together, suddenly, his vice grip on your wrist pulls your fingers to his mouth, and he eats up every last bit of your arousal.

“Fuck it, I can’t wait any longer,” he growls, lunging forward to catch your bottom lip between his teeth. It’s a pornographic scene, the unholy groan you release into his mouth, the perverse way he forces you to taste yourself on his tongue.

He positions one of your legs to his shoulder, the easiest way for him to fill you to the hilt. There’s nothing slow about this anymore, no patience left in either one of you. You can comprehend very little in this moment while your mind is completely focused on the way his cock grinds against your walls so fucking perfectly.

“I wanna hear how I’m making you feel.”

“I love it when you fuck me like this, Kei,” you gasp quickly in between drawn out whines of pleasure. “Ugh, it feels so good. Fuck, I’m so close, Kei - HEY!”

Your brows furrow when he pulls completely out of you for a moment. He shifts his weight to nudge you onto the bed, then positions you onto all fours for the second time tonight. Looking over your shoulder, your smirk is met with his own and you can feel the way his hazel eyes, so dark and dilated, bore into your skin. He doesn’t hesitate to thrust back into you in that moment, while your eyes are still locked.

Both of you are on the edge now, and when you try pressing your face into the mattress to muffle your screams, you’re met with a harsh hand on your ass. He doesn’t stop there as he wraps his hand around your throat and pulls your back to meet his chest, dragging his tongue along the shell of your ear. Grip tightening, you’re gasping for air now, barely coughing out his name as the blood rushes south to intensify your orgasm. The contractions cause him to reach his soon after, and he lets go of your neck and showers your skin with lazy kisses as you both fall onto the bed.

"I’m sorry baby, was I too rough?” he asks after a few moments of silence where you both caught your breath. His glasses are off and his eyes have softened now, and his touch is light and soothing when his hand returns to your throat.

“Not at all, Kei,” you assure him, kissing his cheek. “You were amazing.”

“You were too. Thank you.”

“Are you ever going to let me be the dominant one, though? I was trying to do something special for you today!” He laughs like he always does when you try to play angry.

“Tch, how did you expect me to control myself with you looking like that?” Your cheeks burn up at his words and he pulls you into his chest. “Don’t tell me you’re going all shy on me now. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Kei,” you whisper. “Happy birthday.”


	2. Kuroo Tetsurou | Sweat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOT N HEAVY WITH A SEXY CAT NERD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and giving kudos on my first chapter, I'm so glad you guys liked it!!! I hope to figure out a schedule to start regularly updating. I've got a little backlog of ideas so far, and I'm having quite a bit of fun writing these! Yes, I do mean creativity-wise, but also, you know, for science.
> 
> Please enjoy this next chapter of torturous teasing from Mr. Always-This-Kind himself, resident provocation expert Kuroo Tetsurou.

It's intoxicating, the feeling of Kuroo's sweat-coated skin rubbing up against yours. Tangible tension sits as an invisible barrier between his hand and your aching core. He comes so close, brushing your slickness with just the tips of his fingers. Then he pulls away, reverting his grip to your ass, guiding you to rock back and forth on his still-covered cock.

Fire dances on the surface at all the places your bodies touch, but the minimal friction is nowhere near enough. You need contact.

And he almost grants your wish. His thumb comes dangerously close to where you need him the most. By now, it's futile to guess who caused the soaked stain on his boxers, and the smell of mutual arousal in the air is disgustingly palpable. Your breaths against each others' lips cause the humidity to rise. Coupled with the broken A/C (doing no favors for the temperature in the room), this new height of lust nauseates you.

"How're you doing? You look like you're ready to break," he taunts, and despite the look of concentration in his eyes, he can't hide his pained expression.

"Tetsu," you plead, "I can't take it."

While you know he aches just as bad as you, he remains maddeningly relentless. This is how he always is: no matter how much of a toll the teasing starts to take on him, nothing pleases him more than watching you writhe for him, yearning for his cock to fuck you raw. His frustration is instead released on your hips, in the form of deep crescents in your flesh, as well as in the divot of your neck, where he bites down with just as much force. He's made a cruel game of seeing who can hold up the longest without direct contact, though if both parties are evidently suffering, can there really be a winner?

So you counter by grabbing his wrists and pushing them above his head; he's caught off guard, but he wouldn't want to fight it anyway. Your tongue doesn't break away from his skin as it drags from his jaw line up to the smooth patch of skin underneath his ear. He shuts his eyes for a second as you grind down on him again.

"How're you doing?" you ask, your mocking tone sickly sweet. "You look like you're going to break."

You almost think you've won, but it's a violent squeeze of your ass that brings your ego down to earth. It only takes the brush of his thumb from the tip of your clit across your wet center to get you crying for more.

"Please, Tetsu," you concede, trying to guide his hand to where you need him most. "Touch me. Now."

You feign control in your voice, but you both know you've lost this battle. He lurches forward, catching your bottom lip in between his teeth hard enough to leave a metallic tinge on your tongues. Then he laps it up and overtakes your body weight. 

For the first time tonight, he's got you on your back and you remember how weak you get seeing him from this position. It's the way his raven hair casts a shadow over his hungry eyes, surveying your expression to determine whether you deserve to be touched or tortured for a little longer. When he bites his lip with a smirk, you nervously anticipate his next move.

With no mercy, two of his fingers suddenly fill you up so forcefully that it would have been excruciating, had you not been soaking and ready for him. He makes his way down your body with open-mouthed kisses.

Then Kuroo rests his fingers as deep as he can and repeatedly curls them upwards, finally giving attention to the swollen nerve endings inside you. "Please" and "Tetsu" seem to be the only words you know. Your back arches off the bed as if you're possessed by the devil himself. But no, you prop yourself up on your elbows just to see your cruel boyfriend, who stops nipping at your clit to retract his fingers and suck your essence off of them with a devilish smirk.

"Fucking delicious," says the smug son of a bitch.

"For God's sake, Tetsu, put your cock inside me." You're past the point of subtleties.

And so is he. But the way he eases into you is slow and smooth. Hesitant, almost. For a few moments, he stills inside you and kisses your temple, your forehead, your cheek. A loving gesture, which would be sweet if you weren't so overcome with your need to feel him move against your walls. You squirm beneath him, trying to create some sort of friction, anything. He only frees a long exhale.

"Kuroo, please move, I can't wait," you beg, wondering why he's chosen this moment to halt completely.

"I have to be honest, baby," he confesses, "I'm about to come like a goddamn virgin."

You burst into laughter, God he loves your laugh, and you graze his lips.

"Kuroo Tetsurou, I love you so much. But if you don't move right this second, I'm going to scream."

His soft gaze hardens to a brazen glare.

"You'll be screaming regardless," he teases, resuming his character. There we go. "Who knew you were such a fucking slut for my cock?"

At Kuroo's words, you forget how close he is to coming and you're amazed that your core could feel any more heated. Hooking your feet together around the small of his back, you force him in deeper with your heels until he finds your sweet spot. There's no time to tease you any longer, because he would never forgive himself if he comes first. So your body is moving upwards on its own accord to meet his hips, you're in agony now, so close, practically sobbing out his name. You think for a second that since he knows you're on the edge, he just might take it away from you again, but instead, his pointer and middle come to frantically rub circles on your clit.

"Ah, Tetsu, fuck it feels so good, I love your cock," you cry out, and it would've felt silly coming out of your mouth if you didn't know he loved hearing filthy words roll off your tongue. He quickens his thrust but maintains a steady pace to fuck you through your orgasm. As your cunt clenches around him again, you hear a carnal growl of your name and he pulls out to pump his release onto your stomach. You swipe some up and suck your finger clean.

"Fuck," he can't help but kiss you hard in that moment before pulling back to admire the view of your torso stained with his cum. He swipes his phone off the nightstand and takes a quick photo for later. Then, he reaches for a few tissues to wipe it off. "Sorry, let's clean you up."

You can't help but giggle as he turns off his aggressive bed persona to cuddle up to your chest like a cat, nuzzling and humming into your neck.

"I love you so much, baby," he croons. "Did you enjoy the teasing?"

"Tetsu, never do that to me again," you whine, though only half-sarcastically. 

"Aw, but I loved seeing you so weak for me," he purrs. "Weren't you, my little cock slut?"

"Shut up, Tetsu!" You playfully slap his face, and he retorts by straddling your waist and tickling all of your weakest spots. "Stop! Agh, p-please!"

"Not 'til you admit you're a slut for me!"

"Shut up! Ah-!" Curse tickling for forcing laughter when you're suffering the most. "F-fine, I'm your slut, Tetsurou!"

"That's what I thought," he sighs, adorning you with lazy kisses from your hand to your shoulder to your nose, which scrunches up at his peck. "You're so adorable, you can't resist me."

"Shut up, you're the one who almost came like it was your first time," you remind him.

"Be quiet, or I'm not stopping this time," he threatens, hands hovering over your waist again.

"Kuroo Tetsurou, you are the absolute worst."

"But you love me," he whines.

"Yeah, I love you."


	3. Daishou Suguru | Bedhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy morning love with my favorite snake boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I hope to figure out a schedule to start regularly uploading  
> Also me: Has fifty unfinished fics  
> Also me: Doesn't update for 5 months
> 
> But I have finally finished this one about Daishou, who deserves so much more love. It's pretty soft and cute even though we all know Daishou's an ass. Ft. a little cameo at the end.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and giving kudos, and please comment if you have any requests! You can find me at kawaiigeyamaa on tumblr :)

Sunlight beats straight onto the bed and flashes over your eyes to break your slumber. Fishing for your phone underneath the pillow, you tap once to find that the time is 7:42 am. _Dammit, it's the weekend_ , you think to yourself, cursing your inability to sleep in ever since you signed up for 8 am courses this semester. You make a mental note to close the blinds before going to sleep tonight.

Rolling over with a groan, you see your boyfriend next to you, soft, slow breaths transpiring from parted lips. Daishou's quite a heavy sleeper, you've learned, since you began spending more nights at his place than yours. Waking up next to him hasn't gotten old yet, and you smile at the way his bangs blow upwards with each exhale. Usually it's not difficult to fall back asleep if you readjust, curling into his bare chest, folding your knees into fetal position and allowing his chin to rest atop your head. It's how you've come to fall asleep most nights. It’s warm. It’s safe.

Though this morning you elect to keep your eyes on him, realizing that you don't spend enough time appreciating just how pretty he is. Maybe it's because of that persistent smirk on his face every waking minute that implies how smug he is, like he doesn't need compliments, he already knows. But when his face is relaxed, you notice every detail: high cheekbones perpetually dusted with a rosy blush, broad shoulders defined from years of volleyball training, and moss-toned hair that couldn’t flatter anyone else but him. It's typically immaculately parted (somehow even after matches), but in the mornings, the ends flick just slightly outwards in different directions. You get the urge to run your fingers through it. 

So you do, reaching out to push his bangs off of his forehead, taking care to scratch lightly at the roots. Then you rest your hand on the back of his head. You lean forward to leave a lingering kiss at the base of his neck and he sighs contentedly. Combing your own hair with his hand, he mumbles into the top of your head, “Good morning, _____-chan.”

“Morning, Suguru,” you almost whisper. “Sorry if I woke you up. It’s early.”

“Mmm, s’okay,” he murmurs, eyes still closed as if seeing the sunlight would ruin the calm. 

He takes a long inhale and you sink deeper into his chest as he exhales. When he runs his toes along your calf, you get the signal to separate your legs, allowing his to intertwine with yours. As he envelops you with his arms, you feel warm again. You could have fallen back asleep if not for the pressure of Daishou’s knee on your clothed center, forcing a quiet gasp.

“Excuse me?” you muse.

“Something wrong, my love?” His voice drips with mischief, like you can see the sly grin on his face right now. The sound of his breath is heightened when he leans down to take your earlobe in his teeth. He continues to move his leg back and forth against you, admittedly too soft for your liking. 

“What do you think you're doing?”

“I’m just trying to love my girlfriend.”

“Go back to sleep.”

“After this.” He lightly tugs on your hair to pull your head back and expose your neck to him. Even in his morning haze, he doesn’t hesitate to graze his teeth on your collarbone and reflexively, you muffle your face into the pillow. That doesn't seem to work for him, so he grips your hair just a little bit tighter and blows into the shell of your ear, his voice raspy and low. “You gotta let me hear you, babe.”

“I don't wanna wake anyone up,” you protest. 

“I don't care.”

He takes his sweet time nipping along every inch of your clavicle while his free hand travels along your torso, covered by his t-shirt you borrowed last night to sleep in. The hem reaches just a little down your thigh, and when his hand makes its way back up, he brings the shirt with it. His lips break contact with your skin to tug it over your head. Then they return lower to take a nipple in between them. 

Oh god, it’s too early and you don’t have the energy to pretend you aren’t weak to this. Awake enough to notice pin pricks everywhere his touch meets your skin, yet drowsy enough that it could be a dream, your boyfriend worshiping your body first thing in the morning sends you to heaven. But upon opening your eyes, you find that it’s real, so you grasp his hair to ground you in reality, trying to push his mouth down closer to where you really want it.

“Impatient already, love?” he hums, and you know better than to miss the teasing lilt to his voice.

When he drags his tongue down to your stomach, it causes you to shiver. You prop yourself up against the headboard, and he pushes you firmly back into the mattress by digging his thumbs into your hipbones, trailing his way down with wet kisses. 

“Motherfucker,” you hiss when his thumb brushes against your clit, the sensation muted by your panties. He kisses the inside of your right thigh. 

“I love it when you sweet talk me in the mornings.” He kisses the inside of your left. 

“I love it when you don't tease me,” you snap. He kisses just below your belly button. 

“We can't always get what we want.”

You're about to retort when he pushes your panties to the side and delves in with a harsh swipe of his tongue over your entrance. It causes you to tug harder at his roots as he flattens it to make even broader strokes. 

“Please, Suguru.”

“Relax, my love.” 

Finally, Daishou drags your panties down your legs and you kick them away. Swiftly brushing his finger along your center, he returns to the task at hand, gathering some of your sticky arousal, then licking it clean. He laps at your wet cunt, and each time his nose nudges against your clit, you shudder. But it's not until his lips move to wrap around the sensitive nub that you're bucking into him, against the strength of his hands on your hips forcing you to lay flat on the bed. 

To get a better view of his face between your legs, you shift your weight onto one elbow to prop yourself up while your free hand grips his head. His beady eyes lock onto yours as he watches your expressions change with his movements, gauging how much faster he should go. Two fingers prod up and down along your entrance, ever so slightly slipping in, but he's quick to remove them again and you're _sure_ you just saw him wink. You put your hand on his wrist to guide him.

For a second, he withdraws and places the most innocent kiss on the back of your hand. “Why didn't you just ask?”

Then those fingers are finally inside and you let out a sigh of relief. Rather than taking them out, he resolves to curl them against your front wall over and over again, and your body jerks to pull away like it's too much even though you never want him to stop. Holding you firmly into place, he intensifies the pressure on your clit until you’re crying out his name and seeing stars. You lose control of your body, toes curling into the bed while hands fight to grab anything, from the sheets to his scalp, not even considering that you might be hurting or even suffocating him. When you come down from your high, he raises his head to stick his tongue out at you. 

“I love you,” you manage to choke out while catching your breath. You throw your arms around his neck and kiss him, the tang of your own arousal stinging your tastebuds. As the kiss becomes more heated, your hand travels to stroke him through his boxers. You relish the way he groans into your mouth. 

Flipping him onto his back, you kiss his chest, pinching a nipple before moving downward. You laud the way his abs contract with each labored breath he takes in anticipation while you tug his boxers down to expose his hard member to the cool air of the bedroom. Rivulets of precum gathered at the head make you wet all over again, seeing how much it turns him on to get you off, and you waste no time getting a taste; it's salty and sharp and maybe a little musky since it’s first thing in the morning, but it's unmistakably him. Not long after you've begun to swirl your tongue around his frenulum, his thighs are already quaking. 

“God, you're beautiful,” he reveres, trying his best to keep his eyes open, lest he misses the sight before him. 

You take more of him in, tongue flat and moving against his shaft while he curses your name breathily. Then you pull off, only to take him back in, this time a little deeper. Just as he hits the back of your throat he tugs your hair to let you know that he's close, probably too close, so you release him with a pop. You make eye contact as you wipe your mouth off with the back of your hand, giving him the sexiest half smile you can muster.

“C’mere,” he says, cupping your cheeks in his hands. “So gorgeous, you're perfect, and so talented with that mouth.”

“You just gonna talk, or are you gonna fuck me?” you sass, so forward that it causes him to quirk an eyebrow in surprise. 

“Well you wouldn't let me go back to sleep,” you persist, positioning your knees on either side of him and your nails into his chest. “Isn't this what you wanted?”

He can't argue with that, so he opts to lick his lips while you slide onto his length with a long sigh. He grunts when your bodies meet at his base, pausing for a second to appreciate the feeling before you start to move. He can hardly hold himself back from trying to thrust his hips upwards into yours just for the slightest little push even though you're full to the hilt.

“Fuck Suguru, you’re so deep inside me like this,” you moan. 

“About to get even deeper.”

He shifts so that he's upright against the headboard and you're sitting on his lap, his cock still sheathed inside and hitting just right with every roll of your hips. One of his hands travels to toy with your clit and you have half a mind to come right then, but you resist the best you can to savor the sensation of your building orgasm and the way his cock makes you feel so full. 

“So many guys who wish they could wreck you like this, ____-chan,” he says, the intensity of his gaze making it impossible to look away. “But this pussy, that face, it's all mine.”

“That's why I can't help myself first thing in the morning, you look so sexy, I'm lucky I get to wake up next to you,” he continues. He leans down to take a nipple in his mouth and nip at it lightly. You can hardly form any words but his name, coming out in sobs in between his praises. “That's it babe, let everyone know you're coming on my cock.”

And you do, clenching around him and wrapping your arms around his torso, digging your nails into his back while he overstimulates you with faster thrusts to reach his own orgasm. His grunts turn into whimpers of "yes" and your name until he stills and fills you with his seed. After taking a moment to catch his breath, he lifts you by the hips just to admire the mixture of your come and his drip onto his thighs. 

“Pervert,” you jab.

“ _Your_ pervert,” he corrects, reaching for his discarded boxers to wipe you both clean. _A shower can wait,_ you think, and make note to change the sheets at some point today before resolving to nestle into his chest once again. Just as you begin to drift off, you both jolt forward at the loud knocking on the door. 

“Morning lovebirds!”

Oh _no._

“I woke up to some noises,” it goes on. “Couldn't go back to sleep so I made some pancakes. I made some with strawberries too, since they’re _____-chan’s favorite.”

“Thank you Kuroo-kun,” you shout back.

Daishou, however, is a little less grateful. “Kuroo, fuck off!”

“What?! You kids need to refuel after physical activity!”

You and Daishou reply in unison, as per usual when this happens: “Thanks, mom.”

You’ve known Kuroo as your boyfriend's best friend for a while now, but when they first moved in together, you were too embarrassed to leave the room after sex since Kuroo's relentless jokes were humiliating. Now, you can't help but laugh when he gets under Daishou’s skin. 

He swats you with a pillow. “______-chan, go back to sleep, don't encourage him!”

“Hey, I heard that!” Kuroo quips. 

“Oh, now you wanna go back to sleep,” you whine, but Daishou’s not having it. “Suguru, I want pancakes!”

“Later,” he says, kissing you on the forehead and binding you in a tight embrace that you don't quite want to leave anyway. “It's way too early.”


End file.
